Kirby
Not to be confused with Furby. "Hiiiiii"-Kirby Kirby is one of the pink creatures in the Kirbyverse. He is typically a pink puffball. Some say that he likes chocolate. His first appearance was in Kirby's dream land, and his latest appearance was in Kirby and the rainbow curse. He says HIIIIIII and other gibberish. Despite this, he is nonetheless a member of the Seven Heavenly Virtues and represents the Virtue of Charity. History When Kirby was a kid, he thought his dad was killing his mom (even though it was OBVIOUSLY the TV) so he ran away and started living in the street. Since he didn't have any money or food, he became the world's cutest serial killer. He savagely devoured anything that moved AND didn't move. ]]This is how he discovered his Copy Ability. Later, he was watching the stars when some evil tiny witch came and started doing random things with a crystal. Kirby called his friends, but they were all possessed and vomiting green goo. So Kirby beat them up, and discovered that the guy who possessed them was the tiny witch, so he went into outer space to collect crystals and defeat random guys until he defeated "The Final Boss" which was a white puffball with 5 million eyes. The "Boss" got jealous of Kirby and pretended to have his powers. After Kirby PWNED the "Boss", the crystals started malfunctioning and turning random people into mutants. Then some weirdo came and started shooting lasers at Kirby, who somehow got the power to shoot lasers too. Of course, Kirby PWNED the weirdo, and everyone lived happily ever after. His worst nightmare currently are those who are greedy, examples include Eugene Harold Armorabs Krabs, who is his direct, greedy, sinful counter. Abilities Kirby's signature technique is his inhale and has been performing it since Kirby's Dream Land. It is available in almost every standard Kirby platformer with the exception of Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby Mass Attack. Kirby: Squeak Squad's manual attributes this ability to his "powerful lungs", although all Kirby is ever seen doing is opening his mouth really wide and sucking up lots of air in the manner resembling a vacuum cleaner more than breathing. Traditionally, Kirby's inhale is unlimited in duration, but in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, he tires after inhaling for several seconds and has to take a short break. Kirby's Super Inhale is also introduced in the game, where, after inhaling for about a second, it becomes more powerful and can suck up larger objects. The Super Inhale returns in Kirby: Squeak Squad, and becomes even more powerful in Kirby's Return to Dream Land,where he can suck up stone blocks and many enemies at once. In the same game, Kirby can inhale other Kirbys to steal their Copy Ability. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby gains an ability known as Hypernova by touching a Miracle Fruit, which allows him to inhale things as large as trees or move things made of stone or metal more than twice his size. Hypernova allows Kirby to inhale almost anything and send it back. In all games except Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby cannot inhale underwater. After inhaling anything, Kirby has the option to either swallow it or spit it back out as a Star Spit attack. Starting from Kirby's Adventure onwards, Kirby gets a Copy Ability should the player choose to swallow an enemy with a special power. In Kirby's Adventure, Copy Abilities essentially let Kirby mimic whatever the enemy he had just swallowed, but in later titles like Kirby Super Star, each Copy Ability has multiple moves which Kirby can perform instead of just one or two. In Kirby 64, ''Kirby can combine Copy Abilities by inhaling two enemies at once or throwing Ability Stars at enemies. In early games, having a Copy Ability does not change Kirby's appearance drastically, aside from his color changing to orange or cyan in ''Kirby's Adventure, or wielding a weapon for abilities like Sword or Hammer. Kirby Super Star introduced a continuous Health system instead of the traditional six bars of life, and is best known for introducing copy ability hats for Kirby, where most Copy Abilities give a different hat and makes Kirby look different, such as a burning headdress for Fire, a frozen crown for Ice, or a backwards baseball cap for Yo-Yo and Wheel. While the hats are absent after their introduction in the games Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, both of which are incidentally not designed by Masahiro Sakurai, they are featured consistently in later titles. Kirby Super Star also introduces the Helper system where Kirby could sacrifice a Copy Ability to create a Helper, an allied version of the enemy he had previously swallowed. Helpers have the same function as Gooey in Kirby's Dream Land 3. The new Helper would be controlled by the game or a second player. This feature has not yet been included in later Kirby games, although it was included in Kirby Super Star's remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Helpers were meant to be included in the unreleased game, Kirby GCN, where Kirby could summon three at once. Since Copy Abilities are only present in Kirby's Adventure ''and most games after that, in ''Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby uses the inhale solely for the Star Spit attack. There are certain power-ups which he can collect, such as a Mint Leaf (Sweet potato in Japan) which lets him shoot out unlimited and more powerful air pellets for a limited time, and Superspicy Curry, which has the same effect, but lets him shoot fireballs instead of air pellets. Kirby can collect food or other special items like lollipops that grant him beneficial effects such as healing or temporary invincibility. Category:Aliens Category:Guys Category:Monsters Category:Magical beings Category:Heroes Category:Dead guys Category:Freaks Category:Losers Category:Weak guys Category:Good guys Category:Awesome People Category:Epics Category:Guys with quotes Category:Shame Characters Category:Vacuums Category:Members of the Seven Heavenly Virtues Category:Kirby